The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
As to engines, traditional gasoline engines and diesel engines produce harmful exhaust gas, and approximately 50% of the fuel is converted to heat during combustion that overheats the engines. When such engines are applied to crankshafts, camshafts and valves, there are high technical requirements to the engines, which results in problems such as greater costs, and increase of abrasion and weight. Therefore, current trend is to mount a power supply device which converts heat energy of water vapor into mechanical power on an engine, so as to manufacture a piston steam engine and a turbine engine. The piston steam engine has been weeded out gradually due to low conversion efficiency and heavy pollution to the environment, while the turbine engine is widely used in thermal power plants. However, there has been no method or device using high-temperature high-pressure steam flow produced by saturated water explosion as the power source.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.